


Green eyed monster

by Saku015



Series: Aomomo Month 2014 [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, F/M, Jealousy, Love, Possessive Aomine Daiki, Possessive Behavior, Seirin!Momoi Satsuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Aomine does not like the fact that his best friend says good things about a basketball player in her new school after she had neglected him for weeks.





	Green eyed monster

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Disaster.

Having a shapeshifter as a best friend had more disadvantages than advantages. At least, Momoi felt like that. Since she had become Seirin’s student and the manager of their basketball team, her duties became twice as much and she had even less free time than in middle school.

"You come home later again, Satsuki," the boy said, turning around in his seat on the sofa. Satsuki took off her shoes and sent him an apologetic look in hope of earning his apology. 

"We had to discuss the new training plan with Riko-senpai," she said, then threw a plastic bag into Aomine’s hands. "Here, your fave burgers!" She said, then disappeared towards her room.

Satsuki was lying on her back, awake. She was more than happy for her parents letting her live alone in her own apartment – which one of her aunties gladly let her use – during high school. They said that she could learn how to be independent in that way, plus, Dai-chan did not have to hide his ears and tail from them. She knew that he hated wearing that 'stupid baseball hat' whenever they were around.

She heard light footsteps entering her room and felt as a little body jumped up onto her bed. The cat curled into a ball on her stomach and purred contently. Momoi started petting him and sighed. She knew that she had been really neglecting towards her friend lately. She decided that she would make it up to him somehow.

 

Aomine had had enough. Since she had gotten home, Satsuki could not stop talking about the coolest guy in the whole team. And what made things worse, she did it with a wondering look in her eyes.

"He can jump the highest in the whole team," she said, then chuckled, "and because of that, he usually hits his head in the basket. Kagamin is such a child!" Suddenly she was pushed against the wall in the kitchen. She yelped in surprise and slid down against the wall to the ground. "Dai-chan, what is wrong with you?" She asked, looking at her pissed off friend.

"What is wrong with you?!" The boy asked back on a sharp voice. "You can not stop talking about this Bakagami! And you even gave him a nickname! As if you two were best buds or something…" he said, looking aside.

Momoi’s eyes widened, then a gentle smile appeared on her lips. She pulled the boy into a hug who meowed in protest, but when her fingers found their way into his hair, he started purring automatically.

"I am sorry, Dai-chan! I really am," Momoi said, placing a kiss on the top of the others’ head, which made the purring become louder. "What if I promise that I will spend the weekend with you, hum? Just the two of us."


End file.
